Technological advances in Integrated Circuit (IC) materials and design have produced generations of ICs, with each generation having smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generations. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (for example, the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry sizes have decreased. This scaling down process provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs.
Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. For example, Fin Field-Effect Transistors (FinFETs) have been introduced to replace planar transistors. The structures of FinFETs and methods of fabricating FinFETs are being developed.
The formation of FinFETs typically involves forming semiconductor fins, implanting the semiconductor fins to form well regions, forming dummy gate electrodes on the semiconductor fins, etching end portions of the semiconductor fins, and performing an epitaxy to regrow source/drain regions.